Computer system products, including both hardware and software products, can be deployed in many different customer configurations. Factors that contribute to a proliferation of customer configurations in which a product is deployed include:                Wide variety of systems that result from customers' specific needs        Different operating systems and hardware architectures        Numerous combinations of different software, storage, and interconnects across a number of customer systems        
It is known to test computer system products in test environments or “test beds” to verify that the products as designed function properly in the system configurations that they will be deployed in. Testing may be designed based on a number of factors including major contexts of deployment (e.g., large datacenter versus small office), known issues from deployments of preceding or related products, known sensitivities or vulnerabilities, etc.